The Pink Kittypet
by teff29
Summary: When the clans have only just been made, a kittypet whose fur has been dyed pink is dumped by the Thunderclan border. Little does she know about a prophecy that might just have to do with her
1. Allegiances

Disclaimer: Don't own warriors

**Allegiances**

Thunderclan

Leader: Thunderstar- a large fiery orange tome with amber eyes and big white paws

Deputy: Lightningtail- a light brown tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Duskpaw

Warriors: Cloudspots- a long-furred black tom with white ears, chest, and two white paws

Owleyes- a dark gray tom with large, unblinking amber eyes

Snakefang- a large dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes. Apprentice: Rosepaw

Silversun- a light gray she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Moontail- a white and black she-cat with icy blue eyes

Apprentices: Duskpaw- a black tom with deep blue eyes

Goldenpaw- a pale yellow tabby she-cat with darker yellow eyes

Rosepaw- a pink furred she-cat with sky blue eyes

Queens- Streamsong- a gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Windclan

Leader: Windstar- a wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: Gorsefur- a thin gray tabby tom

Warriors: Mothflight- a she-cat with soft white fur and stormy green eyes

Ashnose- a black tom with green eyes. Apprentice:Fernpaw

Apprentices: Fernpaw- a small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Riverclan

Leader- Riverstar- a long furred silvery gray tom with green eyes

Deputy: Thistlefang- a red she-cat with blue eyes and spiky fur

Warriors: Dapplepelt- a delicate tortoiseshell she-cat

Talonscar- a muddy brown tom with a white chest, belly, feet and a long scar on flank. Apprentice: Greenpaw

Apprentices: Greenpaw- a white tom with green eyes

Shadowclan

Leader: Shadowstar- a black she-cat with green eyes and thick fur

Deputy: Rockclaw- a dark gray and white tom with amber eyes

Warriors: Pebbleheart- a dark gray tabby tom

Foxfur- a long furred ginger she-cat. Apprentice: Bloodpaw

Apprentices: Bloodpaw- a lean dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Skyclan

Leader: Skystar- a gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Orangefur- a tortoiseshell she-cat with mangy fur

Warriors: Rainfleck- a gray tom with darker gray flecks

Badgerstripe- a yellow tom with a darker stripe running from his nose to the end of his tail. Apprentice: Oakpaw

Apprentices: Oakpaw- a brown she-cat with green eyes


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors

Prologue

The huge orange tom looked up at the stars, his amber eyes narrowed in concentration. He sighed and turned his gaze down to his large white paws. The wind hissed in his ears, shaking the leaves of nearby trees.

_'A murderous fang shall poison your clan_

_Hope will be scattered like leaf-fall leaves_

_Only the sweet rose can save you'_

The tom turned back tom to the twinkling stars. "What do you mean Starclan?" he wondered.

A twig snapped, drawing his attention. The tom turned to see a light brown cat padded toward him. "What are you doing at Fourtrees this late Thunderstar?" asked the cat. "What are you doing at Fourtrees at all?"

"Ah, Lightningtail," Thunderstar regarded his deputy. "Nothing important. Let's head back to camp."

* * *

Short, I know. Don't worry: the next chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Warriors or the story of how the clans began

**Chapter One**

Rosie gazed at the emerald green forest a was head of her to the bleak thunderpath behind her. What was she doing out here, away from her housefolk? Then again, they were the ones who had left her here. Usually, they were kind and fun, but lately they had seemed very tense. They had been putting most of their belongings in boxes, which strange housefolk had taken away. Then, today, they had put her in a box, went into their monster, and come here. Then, with their kits crying, they had left here. And gone away.

Rosie sighed and shook her bright pink fur- her twoleg kits had accidentally done it with something called 'dye'. Rosie took one last look at the soft blue sky- the same color as her eyes- and entered the forest.

Rosie had been padding around for a few minutes when she heard a voice.

"What is wrong with your fur?" Rosie spun around to face the owner of the voice- a delicate golden tabby who couldn't be much older then Rosie herself.

"My housefolk kits did it to me when I was younger. I think it was an accident, because their parents seemed mad at them after," Rosie explained.

"You're a kittypet? I've never seen a real kittypet before," the tabby examined Rosie.

Rosie felt annoyed. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's impolite to stare?"

"No," answered the tabby. "I'm Goldenpaw, apprentice of Thunderclan!" she said this last part like she expected a reaction.

"Uh... what's Thunderclan?" Rosie asked.

"You don't know what Thunderclan is?!" Goldenpaw asked in shock. Rosie shook her head. "Well then, I have a tale to tell you" Goldenpaw sat down.

"Some moons ago, when the forest was wild, untamed by territories, cats entered the forest, drawn by the scents of prey, the beating of bird wings. The cats formed groups, not yet clans, and fought often, afraid the prey would run out. It was a lawless, bloody time for the forest, and many cats died.

"One night, when the moon was full, the cats agreed to meet at a clearing with four great oaks. They argued about prey, and soon began to fight. Claws gleamed, yowls rang through the clearing, and many cats were killed. Exhausted by their wounds, the survivors slept were they had fought.

"When they awoke, the clearing was bathed in moonlight. Surrounding them they saw the spirits of their fallen kin, with stars in their fur. As the spirits spoke, they saw terrible visions of the future. The forest was covered in blood, their kits stalked by death with every pawstep. They knew the fighting had to end.

"Unite or die," said the spirits.

"From among the living, a black she-cat arose on battle weary legs. "I am Shadow," she said. "How should we unite, unless we have a leader. I can hunt in the depths of the darkest night. Let Shadow rule the forest."

"And you would led us into darkness to," meowed a silvery gray tom. "I am River. I move through the forest along secret paths and hidden places. It is River, not Shadow, that should rule the forest."

"The forest is more then Shadow and River," said a wiry brown she-cat. Wind alone reaches the distant corners. I am as fast as the wind that blows from the moors. I should be ruler."

"Nonsense," argued a gray tom. "The sky covers everything. I could jump tree-high. Sky should rule the forest."

"The largest surviving cat was a fiery orange tom called Thunder. He had white paws and amber eyes. "What good is all that without my strength and skill at hunting. If any cat was born to rule it was I."

"A furious yowling broke out under the four great oaks. The spirits watched in silence. Dark clouds suddenly blew across the moon, and the living cats trembled with fear. On top of a high rock, they saw a tabby cat, one of the fallen, her fur shining though there were no light in the sky. Her eyes flashed angrily at the cats below.

"You are all foolish as ducks," she meowed. "Can't you think beyond yourselves for one moment? Think of your kits!"

"The five cats- Thunder, Shadow, River, Wind, and Sky- looked up at the tabby, but none of them spoke.

"The forest is big enough to feed all your families and many more," she meowed. "You must find other cats like you, choose a home in the forest, and set down borders.

"At that moment, the moon broke free of the clouds, revealing a circle of starlit spirit-cats around the edge of the clearing. A white tom stepped forward. "If you do this," he meowed, "we will reward you with eight more lives, so that you may lead your clans for many more moons to come."

"The next to speak was a slender tortoiseshell. She stepped forward and stood beyond the white tom. "We will watch over you from Silverpelt," she promised, and lifted her eyes to the crowded path of stars that swept across the night sky. "We will visit you in your dreams and guide you on your journeys.

"Once a moth," said the white tom, "at the full moon, you will gather here, between the four great oak trees, for a night of truce. You will see us above you in Silverpelt and know we are watching. And if blood is spilled on those night, you will know we are angry."

"You will be warriors!" yowled the tabby from the high rock.

"Thunder, Wind, Shadow, River, and Sky bowed their heads.

"From now on you will live by the warrior code. Your hearts will be filled with courage and nobility, and if you must fight it will be for honor and justice, not greed."

"There was a long silence. Finally Thunder nodded his broad orange head and. "This is wise advise. I believe we can choose territories and lay down border fairly, in piece."

"One by one, the other cats agreed. Then they returned to their homes and sought out cats with similar strengths and abilities. And when the leaders returned the clearing for the first full-moon truce, they received eight more lives.

"And that," finished Goldenpaw in satisfaction, "is how the clans began."

Rosie took it all it. She was just about to ask if the story was true, when an unfamiliar voice broke the silence.

"It's lovely that you had story time. Now it's time to leave," the voice sneered, and only the sound of claws unsheathing, breaking the silence.


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Warriors

**Chapter 2**

Goldenpaw gave a little gasp. "Snakefang! What are you doing here?"

The large brown tabby sneered, his amber eyes gleaming. "I was hunting when I heard cats talking. I came to investigate and I see you with a kitty pet." He shook his head. "What will Thunderstar think?"

Goldenpaw's eyes widened. "Don't tell him. I didn't mean anything."

"Then why did you not chase this intruder away?" demanded Snakefang.

As Goldenpaw stuttered, a huge fiery orange tom and a light gray she-cat with green eyes appeared. The tom's amber eyes widened when he saw Rosie's pink fur.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Rosie," meowed Rosie. The tom looked shocked.

"I am Thunderstar, leader of the Thunderclan. Would you like to join my clan?"

"This is a kittypet," objected Snakefang.

Thunderstar glared at him. "I said this cat can join. Don't argue."

* * *

"Let the whole clan gather," called Thunderstar from the Rockpile. Rosie waited nervously. Thunderstar had made her throw away her collar, and she felt naked without it.

Cats started appearing around the Rockpile, and most of them were staring at her. "Is her fur pink or is it me?" she heard a black cat ask a light brown tom. "She's pink," said the tom, making his way over to the base of Rockpile. "I'm Lightningtail, the clan deputy. Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm Rosie, and I'm joining the clan." Before the tom could say anything else, Thunderstar started speaking.

"We have a new cat among us," announced Thunderstar. "Rosie will be joining our clan. Rosie, come here. Rosie, from this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be know as Rosepaw. Snakefang, you are ready for an apprentice. You are an excellent fighter and we hope you will pass your skills onto Rosepaw."

Snakefang looked up as Thunderstar. "I don't want a _kittypet_ for an apprentice." The clan started murmuring. Rosepaw felt her fur burning.

Thunderstar's gaze grew chilly. "Rosepaw is no longer a kittypet. I have welcomed her into this clan."

"Your leader's word is law," Lightningtail defended Thunderstar. "Do you like breaking the warrior code?" Snakefang bowed his head and padded up to Rosepaw to touch her nose.

* * *

"Come," said Snakefang. "It's time for you to learn a valuable warrior skill" he sneered. Rosepaw's heart rose. She had thought her mentor hated her. Actually, he still seemed to. After the ceremony, he had told her to find a nest in the apprentice den, then left her there for a while.

Snakefang led Rosepaw out of the camp to a large oak. "Hold your paw like this," he showed her, "and slice down into the moss."

Rosepaw stared at him. They were collecting moss? Well, it was better then hunting; she didn't want to get her paws full of blood. Rosepaw angled her paws the way Snakefang held his. She thrust them into the moss and withdrew a raggedy clump of green.

"How mouse-brained are you?" asked Snakefang. "I said like _this_ not like _this_." Rosepaw felt like crying. He had showed her it the wrong way the first time, she had copied him perfectly.

* * *

Rosepaw wearily made her way into her nest that night. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as her feather bed back in her twoleg nest. And it was kind of disgusting, sleeping on moss.

"Were you really a kitty pet?" asked the black tom with deep blue eyes she had seen earlier.

"Yep," murmured Rosepaw sleepily.

"Ugh, I wouldn't want to sleep in a twoleg nest and eat pellets that look like rabbit dung."

"Duskpaw, be nice," scolded Goldenpaw. "Just because your mentor is the clan deputy is no excuse to be rude."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. And thank you Arianna Flamepelt and Fawna Flutter for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**Sorry for the wait guys, life got in the way of writing. And I will try to make longer chapters, but I'm on low muse.  
**

**Chapter Three**

Come on," meowed Duskpaw, hurrying into the apprentice den.

"What is it?" asked Rosepaw sleepily.

"The Gathering!" Duskpaw stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Oh." Goldenpaw had told her about the Gathering. "We're all going?" she was excited. Rosepaw ran out to the group of cats heading to the Gathering.

* * *

"Who's that cat?" Rosepaw looked up at a long-furred gray tom.

"That," meowed Owleyes, "is Riverstar. It's said he hates Gathering" Owleyes' whisker twitched. "Looks like we're the second clan here. Why don't you go meet the other apprentices?"

"Yeah," agreed Goldenpaw. "Come on." She led Rosepaw up to a group of apprentices.

One apprentice stared at Rosepaw. "What?" she snapped.

"Uh….," the white tom looked embarrassed. "Is…. Your fur- what's with it?"

"You might as well get this over with," whispered Goldenpaw. Before Rosepaw could say anything, a dark ginger tom, who must of just arrived, spoke up.

"She was a kitty pet," he said.

"Oh, Bloodpaw?" the white tom looked interested.

"Greenpaw, don't listen to a Shadowclan cat," interrupted a brown she-cat. She smiled at Rosepaw. "I'm Oakpaw, from Skyclan. that's Greenpaw, from Riverclan," Oakpaw turned up her nose and pointed at Bloodpaw. "That is Bloodpaw, a Shadowclan sneak. You smell like Thunderclan. What's your name?"

"I'm Rosepaw," Rosepaw was glad to have found a kind spirit among the other clan apprentices.

"The Gathering's starting," a tortoiseshell meowed. Rosepaw looked up at the Great Rock.

"Riverclan is doing well," meowed Riverstar lazily. He said nothing more, and a moment later a black she-cat stepped up.

"Shadowclan is strong. We advise you not to try anything," the other leaders looked upset at that. "We have one new apprentice. Bloodpaw is being mentored by Foxfur," Shadowstar finished smugly.

Thunderstar spoke up, his amber eyes gleaming. "Thunderclan has two new apprentices. Goldenpaw, and Rosepaw will make strong warriors," Rosepaw ducked her head as other cats turned to her. Goldenpaw was sitting straight, looking proud.

Whispers broke out. A gray cat spoke up from the Great Rock. "What is this, Thunderstar? I've heard you brought a kitty pet into Thunderclan!"

"I never figured you to be one to listen to rumors, Skystar," answered Thunderstar.

"Not usually," admitted Skystar, "but in this case? Is it true?"

"Yes," Thunderstar sighed.

Shadowstar looked like she had something to say, but a brown leader who had not yet spoken- Windstar then- interrupted. "I have bigger news," she reported. "Mothflight, tell your story."

A white she-cat started speaking, looking embarrassed. "I was wandering off clan land. I found a big cave and entered it for the night. In the middle of one cavern was a big stone that glowed with moonlight. I fell asleep there, and had a strange dream. The cats of Starclan spoke to me, telling me was suppose to be medicine-cat, heal other cats instead of fighting. Windstar entered the dream at that point, so she can tell you it is true. Starclan said that Cloudspots of Thunderclan, Dapplepelt of Riverclan, Pebbleheart of Shadowclan, and Rainfleck from Skyclan are also suppose to be medicine-cats."

"Did this happen?" Skystar turned to face Windstar.

"It did," answered the wiry she-cat. The other leaders still looked suspicies, until a cat with starry fur appeared. "Mothflight speaks the truth," the cat meowed, and disappeared.

"I believe this happened," agreed Riverstar. After some time, the other leaders murmured halfhearted agreements and the gathering was adjourned.


	6. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Warriors  
**

**Chapter Four**

"So, what does a medicine cat do?" asked Goldenpaw curiously. Cloudspots had just gotten back from the Moonrock, as the stone Mothflight had found was being called.

"Well, it seems very interesting. The way medicine works is nice to learn, but I'm not so sure about taking care of sick cats," Cloudspots shuddered.

"You could really heal sick cats?" Goldenpaw sounded shocked.

"Apparently," laughed Cloudspots.

"When I was a kittypet, we had a twoleg called a vet to heal us," Rosepaw said.

"Well, you're not a kitty pet anymore," Duskpaw reminded her.

"I know, thank you," purred Rosepaw.

"Rosepaw! Battle training. Come," called Snakefang.

"See ya," Rosepaw padded up to her mentor.

"Today you will be learning the half-turn belly rake," Snakefang stood in front of Rosepaw in the sandy training hollow. "You turn on your side, slip under your opponent's belly, and rake it with your claws. You then swiftly jump out on all fours. Got it? Good, try on me."

Rosepaw looked at Snakefang. Her mentor was watching her arrogantly, his eyes gleaming. She danced toward him, then skittered away. After a few more fake attacks, when Rosepaw could tell he was getting impatient, she launched herself under Snakefang. Claws sheathed, she picked up her paw to rake it across her belly. Snakefang jumped up before she could start, and landed over her back. He leaned his head down to her neck.

"To slow," Snakefang hissed. "I could easily of killed you. Try again." He padded across from her, eyes full of mockery.

Rosepaw charged at him, anger blurring her eyes. She jumped on his back and dug her claws in. Snakefang groaned, and spun onto his back. Rosepaw jumped off before she could get squashed, and jumped onto his stomach. Snakfang clawed at her until she pulled away.

"Is there something wrong with your hearing?" demanded Snakefang. "I said belly rake."

Rosepaw said nothing, only moving to go follow Snakefang back to camp.

Snakefang heard a rustling. "Get that," he flicked his tail toward a barely visible mouse. Eager to please her mentor, Rosepaw settled into a hunter's crouch. As she leapt for the mouse, a twig rustled, scaring her prey away. Rosepaw looked up at her mentor to see if he was the one who had made the noise. It wasn't; Snakefang was glancing around for the source of the noise.

A flash of white later, Snakefang was towering over a brown and white kittypet. "Rosepaw," he said without looking up, "come here." Rosepaw did as she was commanded.

"Bit the cat here," Snakefang demonstrated.

"Isn't that the death blow?" questioned Rosepaw.

"It is," said Snakefang. "Now do it."

Rosepaw felt sick. "A warrior doesn't need to kill to win a battle," she stated. Snakefang's eyes flashed.

"You refuse?" it wasn't a question, but Rosepaw nodded anyway. Snakefang bit the kittypet on the back of it's throat, instantly killing it. He tossed the corpse at her feet. "This may be you if you don't listen to me," he warned, before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

**Ohh, he's evil. The next few chapters will be short one-shots to introduce the rest of the clan, k.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Have you seen Lightningtail?" asked Thunderstar.

"No, why?" responded Goldenpaw, looking up.

"Never mind," Thunderstar looked worried.

"It's strange," meowed Duskpaw, "he promised to take me battle-training today, and he didn't."

Thunderstar glanced at Duskpaw. "Do me a favor," he said. "Get Moontail, Owleyes, and Snakefang and look for him. No, not you Goldenpaw, Cloudspots needs help sorting herbs."

Goldenpaw grumbled, and Duskpaw went to get the warriors.

* * *

"Do you scent anything?" Moontail asked padding through the forest. Her white and black pelt was slightly ruffled, and her step was heavy with dread.

"No, the wind is blowing the wrong way," Owleyes shook his dark gray head. "Where do you think the deputy is?"

"I've got know idea, but I want him back," Duskpaw searched for the scent of his mentor.

"I smell something," Rosepaw and Moontail said at the same time. Snakefang stepped around a bramble bush and gasped. "Lightningtail- he's here!" Snakefang called.

Rosepaw hurried around to the sight of Lightningtail's twisted body, chunks of fur missing. "What…what happened?" she stuttered.

"Lightningtail!" Duskpaw flew to the sight. "No! No! You're alive. You have to be alive," he sobbed.

Owleyes gently pulled Duskpaw away. "He's in Starclan now," he said. "Let him go."

"No!" Duskpaw buried his face in his mentor's pelt. "He was like a father to me." Rosepaw leaned next to Duskpaw. "Duskpaw, it's ok. Duskpaw, come. Lightningtail is in the eternal hunting grounds now."

Moontail and Owleyes picked up Lightningtail's body. Snakefang layed his tail over Duskpaw's side, the piccture of sorrow. Yet when Rosepaw took a closer look, a strange glee glittered in Snakefang's eyes.

* * *

"I say these words before the body of Lighningtail so his spirit may hear and approve of my choice. Owleyes shall be the new deputy of Thunderclan, for his wisdom and strength," Thunderstar said the words Starclan had told him. The whole clan broke into cheers of "Owleyes! Owleyes" although Duskpaw only muttered them, and Snakefang wore a grimace the whole time he spoke the words.

"I'm kitting!" screeched Streamsong. Cloudspots and Thunderstar ran into the nursery. Cloudspots pushed Thunderstar out. "You can see your mate later," he admonished. Thunderstar paced outside the den until Cloudspots called him in.

"They're beautiful," Thunderstar exclaimed when he came out. He pushed Rosepaw and Snakefang in to see his kits.

A small orange tabby and a gray tom where in the cave. Cloudspots ran out, letting Rosepaw better examine them.

"This is Sunkit," Streamsong poked her tail at the orange kit, "and this is Rainkit."

"They're wonderful," gasped Rosepaw.

"Yes, they will make good warriors," Snakefang glanced at Rainkit, who was kicking his sister.

Streamsong glared at him. "They won't be warriors for quite some time," she said, wrapping the kits closer to her.

* * *

**Yes, I know this is very short, and it's been ages since I updated, but I have an excuse.**

**First of all, I doubt I'll have a lot of long chapters. They are much harder to write.  
**

**My computer crashed and I had to rewrite the chapters. Sorry. This will also probably only be updated when I get in a writing mood. Sorry again.  
**


End file.
